Jelly Wagon
Jelly Wagon is the thirty-eighth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the second episode of World Seven. This episode was released on April 2, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Whacky Warlock. Story Before episode: A Magician has made all of his candies disappear. But when he tries to make them reappear, the only thing he ever gets are vegetables and fruits (from Farm Heroes Saga). After episode: Tiffi helps the magician *reappear* his candy sweets, satisfying the magician. Levels *Easiest level: Level 549 *Hardest level: Level 555 Jelly Wagon contains levels 546 to 560. This episode still continues an unfortunate trend of no timed levels ( ) and the start of having no new element (the 5th time). It also continues the trend of a low amount of candy order levels and a high amount of jelly levels. However, it breaks the trend of having 5-6 ingredients levels, since there are 4 ingredient drop levels only. It contains 4 hard levels: 547, 551, 560, and the notorious 549. Some of the levels in this episode have a difficulty of easy and medium. Overall, this episode has a medium difficulty as the previous episode, Sticky Savannah. Hence, this episode breaks the trend of having hard episodes after easy or medium ones which started from Butterscotch Boulders (Butterscotch Boulders, Cherry Chateau, Ice Cream Caves and Sticky Savannah are easier episodes compared to Sugary Shire, Meringue Moor and Sour Salon). There are 8 Jelly levels ( ), 4 Ingredients levels ( ), and 3 Candy order levels ( ). } | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|40 | style="text-align:center;"|100,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|A very hard level |- | style="background-color:salmon;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|30,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:violet;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|60,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:salmon;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|60,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:teal;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|100,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:teal;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|40 | style="text-align:center;"|120,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:cyan;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|20 | style="text-align:center;"|200,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:blue;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|40,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:teal;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|40,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:purple;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|40 | style="text-align:center;"|100,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:salmon;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|50,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:purple;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|25,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|Having almost the exact replica of Level 546. |} Gallery/Directory Jellywagon Beginning.png|Candies should re-appear, but why fruits instead?! Jellywagon End.png|Well done, lady! Level546.jpg|Level 546 - |link=Level 546 Level 547.jpg|Level 547 - |link=Level 547 Level 548.jpg|Level 548 - |link=Level 548 Level549.png|Level 549 - |link=Level 549 550.png|Level 550 - |link=Level 550 551.png|Level 551 - |link=Level 551 552.png|Level 552 - |link=Level 552 553.png|Level 553 - |link=Level 553 554.png|Level 554 - |link=Level 554 555.png|Level 555 - |link=Level 555 556.png|Level 556 - |link=Level 556 557.png|Level 557 - |link=Level 557 558.png|Level 558 - |link=Level 558 559.png|Level 559 - |link=Level 559 560.png|Level 560 - |link=Level 560 Jellywagon.png|Facebook Version Trivia *This episode was released as the same date of Tiki Fiesta in Dreamworld. *This is the third time that an episode had the same word in its title than an another episode. In this case, the other episode is Jelly Jungle. The first time it happened, it was with 3 episodes: Candy Town, Candy Factory and Candy Clouds. And the second time it happened, it was with 2 episodes: Chocolate Mountains and Chocolate Barn. *Jelly Wagon is also one of the few episodes which doesn't have alliteration in its title and the first since Liquorice Tower. *Upon its release, if you hear the music and sounds carefully, you will find a difference than before. The music and sounds are less trebled and it's very similar with the mobile version. (discovered by Variousthings3251 upon it's release). *Once more, Timed Levels are totally absent in this episode. *After being absent in Sticky Savannah, Cake Bomb re-appear in this episode. *Above this episode, an odd red episode with a picture included in it is seen. The picture looks like a fatter version than Gingerbread Glade with a cup on top and plants. *This episode was released faster than Ice cream Caves (It took 92 days for the 36th episode to be released). *Levels 546 and 560 are actually the same levels but one is jelly and the other is candy order. *They are also opposite of each other with the Liquorice swirls being on the right side in 546 and being on the left side in 560. *This is the second episode which references another King's game (the first being Meringue Moor which references Papa Pear Saga). *In the episode's wagon, you can see a background of the Minty Meadow's episode image. *The last name of this episode "Wagon" is the first episode since Wafer Wharf to have its last name begin with a "W". Jelly "Wagon" and Wafer “Wharf". *Level 555 is a very easy level, and a candy order level. Level 222 is also a very easy level, but a jelly-type level. **Among the 3 digits having the same numbers, Level 555 has only 4 colours. The rest have 5 colours (Level 111, 222, 333, and 444) **Also, Level 555 has the least number of moves (20 moves). *In this episode, every after Ingredients level is a Candy Order level, except level 548. *Levels 551 and 559 have the greatest number of conveyor belts. *This episode has 4 4-colored levels. *All levels contain conveyer belts even though it appeared in the previous episode first, totaling up to 30 consecutive levels with conveyer belts. *This is the second circus themed episode. The first was Cupcake Circus. Category:World Seven Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014